looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960-present)
This is a listing of all the animated shorts released by Warner Bros. under the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies banners from 1960 to currently. A total of 145 shorts were released during the 1960s. 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 *All cartoons except Cats and Bruises star either Daffy or Wile E. and Road Runner. *All cartoons directed by Rudy Larriva are produced by Format Films. 1966 *All Daffy and Speedy cartoons are directed by Robert McKimson. *All Wile E. and Road Runner cartoons are directed by Rudy Larriva except Sugar and Spies, which is directed by the former. 1967 * In 1967, Seven Arts, which had just acquired Warner Bros., decided to internalize cartoon production once more, with William L. Hendricks as producer and Alex Lovy as director. * All cartoons, except for Cool Cat, Sam Cat and Merlin the Magic Mouse, co-star Daffy and Speedy. * All cartoons produced by Format Films are directed by Rudy Larriva. * DFE cartoons are directed by Robert McKimson. * All cartoons after the 4th one this year are directed by Alex Lovy at Warner Bros. Animation. 1968 * All cartoons directed by Alex Lovy except Bunny and Claude. * Blue Ribbon re-releases ended this year. 1969 *All cartoons directed by Robert McKimson. The Warner Bros. Animation studio shut down in 1969 when the Kinney National Corporation acquired Warner Bros. from Seven Arts. Injun Trouble was the final WB cartoon until 1980, when Warner Bros. reopened its animation department. 1970–present Theatrical cartoons Limited releases Other theatrical releases Non-theatrical cartoons Made-for-TV cartoons Premiered on television/home media Premiered elsewhere Planned for theatrical release, but never screened theatrically Originally planned for theatrical release in 2004, but were released direct-to-DVD (except for 'The Whizzard of Ow' which premiered in Wal-Mart stores) due to Looney Tunes: Back In Action's commercial failure. All cartoons are produced by Sander Schwartz and Larry Doyle, and produced in widescreen (but cropped to fullscreen). There were several stories planned and storyboarded in 2004 but many of them were canceled due to the box-office failure of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Miscellaneous shorts Notes *''Jasper Goes Hunting'' is a George Pal Puppetoon Stop-motion animation film with a brief standard animation cameo appearance of Bugs Bunny (animated by Robert McKimson), Released by Paramount Pictures in 1944. *''Neath The Bababa Tree'' and Put On The Spout cartoons by Dr. Seuss they were produced in New York and were only distributed by Warner Bros in 1931. Both toons are thought to be lost. *''I'm Mad'' from 1994 is not part of the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies series. It was shown with the film Thumbelina and is more a part of the Animaniacs TV series. Spooney Melodies Private Snafu shorts All of these shorts, which are in the public domain, are available at no charge from video streaming sites. Note: Private Snafu Cartoons, made by UPA, MGM, and Harman-Ising studio (in 1940's) are not listed. Seaman Hook shorts (made for the U.S. Navy in 1945) These titles are in the public domain, and are available at no charge from YouTube and the Internet Archive. Notes * "Take Heed Mr. Tojo" is the first cartoon in the Hook series produced at Walter Lantz studio and released in December 1944. Feature films Television specials See also * Looney Tunes * Merrie Melodies * Looney Tunes Golden Collection